


when all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you

by DangerousReality



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: :(, :((, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, calum is confused, luke is a smug little shit, michael is sad, no ashton - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousReality/pseuds/DangerousReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody could split them up, for the sake of themselves and the two boys. They promised eachother, it would always be MichaelandCalum and CalumandMichael. And no other way at all.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>or, soulmate!au.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	when all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you

**Author's Note:**

> Another soulmate!au. Im obsessed.

At age 8, they were inseperable. They had just met eachother a few days prior to finding out they were soulmates, but they were already best friends. Their timers on their wrists matched, as well as the connection that had that they were sure would last forever. They held hands every where they went, and slept over each others houses every single day. Nobody could split them up, for the sake of themselves and the two boys. They promised eachother, it would always be _MichaelandCalum_ and _CalumandMichael_. And no other way at all.

At 10, they remained best friends. Nothing had really changed since they first met. They didn't hold hands as much, but they still spend the night at eachothers houses every night. They even still shared the same bed. 

On late nights they would lie face to face, whispering eachother secrets they would never tell another soul. After every single secret Michael would tell, Calum would kiss him on the cheek and vice versa. Before the slept, Michael would always request to spoon eachother. He couldnt fall asleep anyother way. 

"Cal?" 

"Yeah?" A hoarse whisper responded, the younger boy being to sound drowsy with sleep. 

"Will you always love me?" 

Calum turned over to face Michael, searching the olders face for any kind of emotion. He was met with sadness. 

"I always will. You're my best friend. My brother. Nothing will every change that, and I won't let anyone ever get between us. Ever." Calum reached up and kissed Michael's cheek softly before turning back around. 

Michael accepted this answer. But somewhere deep inside, he knew he wanted to be more than a brother to Calum. He wanted to mean so much more. 

At 12, they realized the seriousness of the situation. They realized they were meant for eachother. That they were The Ones for eachother, and there would never be anybody anymore perfect for eachother than they will ever be. 

Michael was okay with this realization, but it was Calum who wasn't. It was Calum who would distance himself from Michael whenever the other would try to hug him or touch him in anyway. Around other people it was worse. He would ignore, ignore, ignore until they were in private. But he still was distant. Not wanting anything to do with him. 

A distance was growing. Slowly but surely. 

At 13, they met other people. They still talked every now and then, but their friendship was getting old. It was no longer CalumandMichael. It was Michael and Calum, plus other friends they had met along the way. They went from having breakfast at eachothers houses and having every class together and having dinner at eachothers houses to saying hi occasionally at school and sleeping over every now and then. 

Michael hated it. He pretended he didn't, but seeing Calum with other people was heartbreaking. He realized Calum was his, and only his. Nobody elses. They were literally made for eachother. So why can't he have that? 

At 14, Calum stopped talking to Michael. Stopped inviting him over. Stopped saying hi in the hallways. Stopped every single means of contact that they once had. 

Michael began wearing bracelets over his timer. Ashamed that his soulmate didn't want him. 

At 15, Luke Hemmings transferred to their high school. At this age, he made an appearance in Calum's life. They easily became best friends. He easily became the role in which Michael used to be. Sleepovers every night of the week, having every class together, being LukeandCalum and CalumandLuke. 

Michael hated it. Simply because Luke and Calum sounded like the stupidest thing ever. It was supposed to be him and Calum, no other way around. He was the one to make Calum smile. He was the one that was supposed to make Calum laugh and be happy. He was the one for Calum, nobody else should play that role for him. 

No matter how many people flirted with Calum, the younger refused to tell people he's already found The One. That he already has someone to call his own. No matter how many times Luke hit on Calum, Calum always flirted back. He always initiated it too, he wanted the attention. Wanted the attention that Michael wasn't giving him. 

During the only class he had with Calum and Luke, College Prep, the duo snuck off together when the teacher went to the bathroom quickly. Michael was infuriated, scribbling mindlessly on the corner of the desk as Calum walked by his desk like he didn't even know him. Like he didn't even exist. 

1 minute… 

3... 

7 minutes had gone by since they had disappeared and he was getting worried. Worried of the possibility that Luke could be hurting his best friend. Probably murdering him in the next room. Or worse. Making the dark haired boy like him even more than he already does. 

His hand shot up in the air. "Mr. Kenifick, can I go to the restroom?" 

The teacher shooed him off with a second glance, muttering two words as he sprinted out the door. "Be quick". 

He immediately ran to the only bathroom the school had despite the one in the locker room. No one was in there except for a short Asain kid washing his hands. He sighed, figuring that if he didn't find them there he wouldn't have enough time to make it back to class before the 7 minute restroom break rule was broken. _Screw it._

He took the long way back to class. He turned the opposite direction, walking by the gym and choosing to use the rest of his break to think about what he did wrong. What he did to loose the only happiness that he had when he was younger. 

As he passed by the gym, he heard laughter. Laughter and a hushing noise, as if someone was trying to shut the other up. 

"Lukkeyyy! Stop!"" 

His heart fell to his stomach as he turned to face the open gym doors. He heard a different voice. This time quieter. 

"Keep talking this loud and we'll get caught. Don't want that to happen again, Cal." 

He walked towards the voices, following the quiet giggles and slightly heavy breathing. It lead him behind the gym bleachers, oh how fucking cliché. What he saw nearly made him pass out. 

"C-cal?" His voice cracked and his eyes watered as he took in the sight before him. Luke's lanky form pressing Calum's thinner build against the wall. Their lips were pressed against eachothers, as Luke ran one hand down Calum's side as the other was God knows where down the front of Calum's pants. 

The two jumped away from eachother. Calum having the decency to look ashamed while the younger had a smug look on his face. Anger filled him as he took in the blonde's appearance. Ruffled up uniform shirt half tucked into his pants. His hair was messed up, sticking up in various directions. 

Calum spoke up, taking a step towards the oldest. "Oh shit, look Mikey-" 

"No. You fucking don't get to call me that." Michael took a deep breath, stepping closer to Luke. "Who the fuck do you think you are, huh? 

The blonde looked confused, looking at Calum for some type of help. "Uhm, Luke?" 

"Luke, just stop talking," Calum mumbled, taking a single step towards the two. 

"No. I want him to keep talking. I want to hear what kind of shit excuse he tries to make up, to cover the fact that youre practically cheating on me Calum." 

"Woah woah, wait a second Cal. You. You're in a relationship?" Lukes face twisted into confusion. "With rainbow boy over here?" 

Michael took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down and not hit the kid in front of him. 

"No, I swear I'm not Luke!" 

Michael's heart dropped and simultaneously got caught in his throat. He ripped off his bracelets and held it out for Calum to see. 

"Then explain this to me Calum? What do these numbers mean to you?" Michael's voice cracked several times. His chest felt tight and heavy and tears stung his eyes. 

Luke gasped slightly, backing away from the two facing eachother. Calum was just staring back at Michael with a near emotionless, gaze occasionally looking at the timer. 

"They don't mean anything to me Mikey. They're just numbers, but I don't know if I actually can began to think about a future right now Mikey." Calum sighed heavily, fixing his hair gently. "I'm scared of this whole soulmate thing and right now, me and Luke are working. I love you ok? As a friend. As one of my best friends. And thats just going to stay like that for a while." 

Michael's heart broke in a million pieces as he took in the meaning of Calums words. _He didn't want him. He didn't want him. His soulmate did not want him_. 

"Im so sorry, Mikey. I really am." Calum walked past him and towards the exit, Luke stumbling behind him to catch up. He was left alone, alone with the thought that Calum. His Calum did not want him as a soulmate. 


End file.
